


The Power To Protect (It'll All Work Out)

by Celeste_030



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 前言：周防在一个意料之外的状况下失去了他的能力。|| “就这样？显然我还是王，那现在我的力量在哪里？我也怎样才能把它夺回来？”“如果我没理解错的话，这些问题该由Scepter4来解决。”|| 这个新的状况会带来怎样的影响，周防要怎样应对这个（他的）改变、宗像要怎么想出解决办法，以及他们要怎么在发生的这些事情之外、发现对方其实并没有他们想得那么糟糕。





	1. Trial Of Strenght

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power To Protect (It'll All Work Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298863) by [Faelivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelivrin/pseuds/Faelivrin). 



周防握手成拳，用火焰向他最后的敌人击出强力的一记，让那家伙飞出几尺远、无意识地倒在地上。那个奇怪的绿色面具立刻就褪去，露出了男孩纤细的脸庞，他并没有比八田或者赤城大多少。只是个孩子。

那个想法缓和了周防的赤炎，但仅仅是几秒钟。周防从眼角看到他的又一个敌人再次站了起来，举着一把半自动的枪瞄准周防。“混蛋！你的点数是我的！”那个孩子喊道。

周防身上再次燃起赤炎，咆哮着穿过他的血管，让血液沸腾，炽热又不屈的火焰渴求着自由。这一刻控制住周防的只有一个想法：烧死他们！烧死他们…… ** **烧死他们！****

在那个小屁孩能开第一枪之前，周防释放出一个红色的火球，朝他的敌人冲去……

……然后撞上了一个亮蓝色的能量护罩。他的火焰轻松地就被保护性的能量分散开，直到全部的攻击力量消耗殆尽。

宗像，周防看到后来的人，烦躁地想着。青之王，他的外貌一如既往地完美无瑕——从那完美贴身的制服到他那一缕缕完美地散落在脸上的深蓝色发丝。

宗像的左手搭在剑柄上，右手调整着眼镜。“只是为了教育几个毛头小子就展开圣域，如此轻率啊，周防。”他皱着眉头说道。

“不关你事，宗像。”周防回道，他生气地看着那几个自称是黑帮成员的小子在宗像身后蹒跚着脚步，呻吟着一瘸一拐地逃跑。

“Scepter4的标准条例，你应该比其他人都清楚，亮剑了，事件就归我青之王管。”

周防叹气。他确实知道，不是吗？就这样？他大晚上不带氏族地跑出来，就是为了找个借口跟街头混混打架？

也许吧。不过尽管如此，他也不会轻易承认。周防露出苦笑：“我打扰到你了吗，宗像？”

“显然你从让我在其他更重要的任务中分心这件事上感到了一定的愉悦，”宗像沉着道，“不过，一如既往，我听从第三王权者的命令。你想要什么，周防？”

周防耸耸肩：“无聊了。”

“无聊，”宗像面无表情地重复道，“你对变化的固执要求给我带来了无尽的麻烦文书工作！”

尽管话语凌厉，周防还是从宗像眼里看到了期待的闪光。他意识到，不止自己一个在享受着他们的战斗，宗像也盼望着他们那近乎玩乐的戏谑——也许对那作为结果而言的‘无尽文书工作’也是。

“哼，”周防发出一声鼻息，将右手握拳，露出挑衅的微笑，然后他点燃赤炎，“那现在呢，宗像？要开始吗？”

宗像叹气，摇了摇头。“我不能赞同你如此鲁莽地使用力量，周防。”但当青之王最终拔剑，周防能看见宗像嘴唇弯起了几乎不可见的微笑，“但为了阻止你，挺身而出对付你是我的职责。”

在天空中，除了周防自己的达摩克利斯之剑，现在青之王的剑也出现了。跟蓝剑比起来，红剑看上去是多么的残破，周防为此震惊了片刻。当他垂下视线，他注意到宗像也在看着那两把剑。在宗像眼里的，是同情吗？

多自以为是啊！周防微闭起眼，愤怒像他的火焰一样在他体内炸裂开来。他每时每刻都得跟叫嚣着自由的火焰和燃烧的欲望作斗争，而宗像显然有更多的自制力，他能够控制青焰看着似乎简单得可笑。

跟青焰相反，赤焰的力量既狂野又放纵，它正助长着周防的愤怒……还是说是反过来？是他的愤怒助长着火焰？随便了……周防烧掉宗像的傲慢的需求战胜了他，他用汇集全部力量的一击向宗像挥去。

青之王有备而来，他轻易地躲开了火焰，但至少他的注意力再次回到了周防身上，而不是他的达摩克利斯之剑。

接下来的几分钟他们都围绕在对方附近，像是在跳一支舞。他们跃上空中，只为数秒钟之后连带着明亮的火光跟对方碰撞在一起。能量在他们之间发出炸裂的声音，刺痛着他们的皮肤。他们的力量在互相摩擦——不同却又平等地，拳头抵剑——然后两位王才再次跳跃开去。他们就像磁铁一样，在攻击和格挡的同时不断地相互吸引、相互排斥。

就在他和宗像在镇目町的大街小巷之间、伴随着红蓝二色以及混合的紫光追逐着的时候，夜晚清新的空气吹动着周防狂野的发型，拂过他的衣服并冷却他发热的皮肤。

“这就是你的本事吗？”不久之后周防开口问道，咽下了想要大笑的冲动。他意识到，自己太享受这些时刻；在这种时候，他能够解放赤色的力量，因为他知道宗像就在这里约束和限制着他那毁灭性的力量。那是……自由。

“你的冲动迟早有一天会让你丢掉性命，”宗像回道，但他又朝着周防发射了几记他那冰冷的攻击波，“你应该学会更好地控制你那些奇怪的念头。”

周防用他的力量直接接下攻击，然后往后跳开。“那你来啊！”他可笑地说道，朝宗像扔出一个火球。

宗像看着毫不费劲地在自身周围建立了个防护罩，周防的火焰被弹开之后，消失在夜晚的黑暗当中。

“如你所愿。”宗像回道，当他准备反击的时候，他那通常沉着的脸上挂着冷酷而坚决的表情。一秒钟之后，蓝色的能量耀眼地亮了起来。

周防没有预料到宗像会回应他的挑衅，但他这么做了，一堵由纯能量构成的蓝色墙以前所未有的速度、更加无情地冲向周防，他几乎没有足够的时间去用集中自身红色的能量将自己环绕起来，宗像的攻击就已经击到他的防御，嘎吱作响、火光四溅。周防提升了他周围的热量，直到他脚下的沥青几乎融化，直到他担心热量也会把他消耗殆尽。

但这还是不够。

出乎意料地，就在下一刻，火焰就熄灭了，当蓝色的能量击中周防时，他突然倒抽了一口冷气。比起表面上的寒意，他感觉到有什么被破坏了，在他体内……或者……他忽然害怕地抬眼看向他的达摩克利斯之剑，几乎要看到它被烧毁了。他不知道哪个才是更大的冲击，是看到中心的红色脉动，还是看到他的剑上几年前还是十字护手的那一部分刚刚化作一团尘土，只留下剑不再美丽的虚影。

周防低头，然后跪倒在地。他的呼吸短而急促，汗水开始覆盖他的皮肤，即便红色的能量还在体内燃烧，他还是有一种冻僵的感觉。

“周防，”宗像喊了一声，几步就走到了他的身边，把手搭在周防肩上，“我并没想要……”

“离我远点。”周防咆哮着甩开宗像的触碰，后者立刻就退开了。当周防终于攒起足够的力量再次抬起头来的时候，他的目光与青之王相遇了，在那里他看到了自己的沮丧。

“让这场争斗发展至此并不是我的本意，周防，”宗像说道，“我真的很抱歉，这是我的……”

“闭嘴，宗像。”周防打断他的话，蹒跚地站起身，他像只受伤的动物，穿过黑夜逃回自己的巢穴。

~

“威士忌。”周防道，沉重地坐到一张空的吧台椅上。他无视颤抖的双手，点燃了一根烟。烟充满了他的肺，他的身体补充了尼古丁，但震颤并没有消失。

“好吧，尊。”草薙说道，把一个烟灰缸放到周防面前，然后伸手去够酒瓶子。在这里的除了在酒吧后面的沙发上打发时间、半开玩笑、半争论着一些琐事的八田和镰本，就只有在调戏一个跟他同龄的可爱女生的千岁，以及无聊地敲打着终端的赤城。安娜肯定已经在床上入睡，十束可能出去了，在星光闪耀的夜晚漫步，用他的新摄像机拍一些有趣的片子。

这是周防通常最喜欢的平静夜晚，但今晚，周防情愿他全部的朋友都待在他身边让他分心。

“又是青之王？”草薙轻声问道，把一杯威士忌置于周防面前。正中红心。“想要谈谈吗？”

周防把酒一口喝尽。穿过喉咙的暖意完全比不上赤炎的热度，那曾经是沿着他的血管。但在他跟宗像的意外交战之后，赤色的力量就像是在被埋在一层厚雪之下，几乎不能把雪融化。

“不了，”周防慢慢地回答，示意草薙把杯子满上。他越不去想他们的战斗——或者他那把掉渣的达摩克利斯之剑——他的自尊就越快地从短暂的胎儿姿势中解放出来，然后赤色的力量就会再次在他体内燃烧，就像他已经习惯了的那样。

尽管他有不去想的念头，周防几乎是立刻就想起了青之王的脸，唇边挂着那微小的、自以为是的微笑，总是令周防想要用拳头把那笑容抹掉。早在他们都被选为王之前就已经是这样了，当他们还在初中的时候，以及之后的高中，宗像表现出这种恼人的优越感时都会让周防很恼火。

但比宗像的傲慢更让人恼火的是，他不得不忍受他的怜悯，他搭在肩膀上的手的安慰感，紫色眼睛里的关切。可恶！

周防又深深地吸了一口烟，不知怎么地，他满意地发现，手上的颤抖已经减轻，热量正慢慢地回到他的身体里。松了口气，他把烟吐了出来。

“今天很不顺？”细长的手指忽然放到他的手臂上，周防眯起眼睛转过身。有种。

这是一个年轻小伙子的手，也许比周防小两到三岁，他坐到他旁边的位置上。他那乌蓝的短发梳得整整齐齐，那身优雅的灰色西装可以让他直接融入东京的股票市场，但在酒吧里，在其他的混混中间，他却显得格格不入。他的脸蛋不算漂亮，但很有吸引力，像他的整个身体一样瘦削。与此同时，他身上也流露出一种温柔的脆弱。他肯定有着吸引周防的东西。

“嗯。”周防哼了一声作回应，在烟灰缸里按熄他的香烟。他很好奇，这场对话将引向何方。

“我知道一些能分散你的注意力、让你放松下来的东西。”年轻人一脸显然很挑逗地笑容说道，他的手指轻柔地拂过周防手臂上的细毛，一阵愉悦的颤抖沿着周防的脊柱而上。

周防绝对没有料到会这样。通常吠舞罗以外的人会跟周防保持距离，他猜是因为他是王，人们能感觉到在他体内燃烧的赤炎，并不知怎么地就知道他很危险，即使他试图用懒散的态度和缺乏兴致去隐藏他的暴躁脾气。但这个男人显然是那种喜欢玩火的类型。

跟宗像交战过后，周防已经准备好了接受男孩不言而喻的挑战，小小的胜利又没啥坏处。让我看看你要怎么应对烫伤的手指吧，周防想着，咧嘴一笑，紧紧地抓住还在他手臂上的男孩的手腕。

他们的目光相遇。在一瞬间，周防看到那人的深色眼睛里闪烁着恐惧。然后他的笑容开朗起来，变得更加自信了。男孩没有那么容易害怕，周防喜欢这样。即使是在草薙过来下单的时候，男孩的眼睛也只盯着周防一个人，没有任何的摇摆。“我要跟他一样的。”男孩说道，他声音里那肉欲的语调再次让周防后背一颤。“我猜是威士忌？去冰。”他补充道。

周防点头，然后草薙又拿了一个小杯子，倒了一英寸深的琥珀色液体，然后放到年轻人面前。

他小小的啜了一口——刚好够润湿嘴唇。周防非常满意地注意到赤色能量又开始正常运作了，因为这幅景象给他的腰部带来了一股热浪。

“我的名字是苍白（Pale）。”男孩说道。

周防扬起一边眉毛。这个名字不仅不常见，而且很不匹配。尽管在酒吧烟熏的灯光下男孩的皮肤微微泛着白光，但他的颜色实在是太丰富了：他那双深蓝色的眼睛里藏着一个挑战：来和我玩吧；他那玫瑰色的柔唇是他神魂颠倒：我会好好待你的；他飞快地伸出粉红色的舌头，舔着下唇上的一滴威士忌：我会让你忘记所有的烦恼。

连半个小时都不到，四根香烟和三杯酒过后，周防裤子的胯部已经十分紧绷。

这个男孩完全不是他的类型——太整齐、太干净、太花俏。这些都会让他想起宗像，后者才是周防所轻视的这一切的典型。不过，这家伙身上还是有点东西吸引他的——似乎就是简单的想把他搞得一团糟的欲望。

当周防牵起他的手，站起身，苍白就很急切地跟上去。朝草薙微微点头，后者用了解的微笑作答之后，周防和苍白去了楼上周防的房间。

~

宗像在Scepter4总部刺耳、哭嚎般的警报声中醒来。他伸手去够床头柜上的眼镜，看了一眼钟表上的屏幕：凌晨4:06。他叹了口气。

在跟周防对峙过后，宗像在他的办公室待了几个小时，写着报告和仔细阅读忧心忡忡的市民们提出的投诉，他们都是目击者……或者说是他们在城市里盲目的追击的受害者。因为对他的……非常规方法而提出的严厉批评，他产生了不得不限制Scepter4形象损失的可能性的想法，这让宗像头痛欲裂。只有几分钟就到午夜——太晚回自己的公寓了——他去到了在椿门的私人住处。

那一夜很短，但他不能无视警报。宗像走下床，转而无视自己的头痛。与公众对Scepter4成员穿着制服睡觉的意见相反，宗像花了几分钟才把他的睡裤换回青之王的服装，又花了几分钟才为今天做好准备。

他挺直腰板，向办公室走去。半道上他遇见了正往他身边走去的副手。她那笔直、镇定的姿态或者那令人羡慕的清新神色都没有透露清晨的时分。

“我们知道些什么，淡岛？”

“一场针对御柱塔的袭击，室长。”她说。

宗像扬起眼眉。对御柱塔的袭击也就是对黄金之王，国常路大觉的袭击，但这并不属于Scepter4的直接管辖范围。通常，黄金氏族非时院——更准确来说是国常路的精英守卫，兔子——是负责黄金之王的安保，一般来说他们并不会容忍外来者的干涉。情况一定是相当特殊，才让他们有理由让Scepter4介入他们的问题。

“还有别的事……”淡岛说，她些微的犹豫暗示宗像他不会喜欢她接下来要说的话。

“洗耳恭听。”他亲切地说道，示意她继续。

“又是赤之王的达摩克利斯之剑，室长。”她说道，宗像意识到她锐利的目光不会错过他的任何反应。

这么快就又来了？不管怎么说，他都没有准备好。宗像不由自主地感到一阵恶寒，同时他想起了那天晚上，赤之王的剑看上去是那么的残破：伤痕累累，破碎不堪。宗像不得不为大部分的损毁而自责，他允许周防挑衅他——这和他平时谨慎的行为完全不相符。

就在周防跪倒在地的那一刻，宗像后悔自己毫无保留地使用了青色的王之力。他做得太过分了，没有任何的借口。

“我明白了。”他平静地说道，努力不在淡岛面前把自己内心的骚乱表现出来。

“伏见已经在分析我们目前所得的全部情报，”她说，“但目前为止，我们假设两次事件是有联系的。”

啊，这就是通知Scepter4的原因。这种情况确实很特殊，然而，周防这么做的原因，宗像并不十分清楚。赤之王很鲁莽、大胆、咄咄逼人，又是甚至野蛮暴力，但他绝对不傻。袭击黄金之王只能以失败告终，周防这次行动的目的是什么？

与此同时，他们来到了宗像的办公室。

“黄金之王正等待您的联络，室长。”加茂在门口禀报宗像。

宗像点头。他有种预感，他的头痛在相当长的一段时间内都不会消失了。


	2. Powerless

房间里弥漫着汗水和性爱的浓厚气息，以及潮湿的热气和两个情人明显的呻吟声。

赤色的力量像岩浆一样流过周防的血管，点燃了他的欲望。他享受着那苗条的身体如痴如醉地贴在自己身上的感觉，和那一起摇晃的节奏。他们的嘴唇缓慢而激烈地亲吻着，差点就夺走了他的呼吸。周防的手指滑过闪闪发光的嫩滑皮肤，滑过顺滑的深蓝色头发，然后他看到了紫色眼睛里的欲望。宗像。艹！周防猛烈地摇头，以驱散那突然像雾一样笼罩着现实的影像。不是宗像——苍白，酒吧里的那个小伙子。

他试图集中注意力，不过并没有十分成功。不过这真的重要吗？可能不。现在重要的是，男孩骑着他的方式，他是怎样淫荡地摆动着臀部，以及把他吞得有多深。周防的思绪如同他的视线，变得模糊起来。

周防的手指揉着那结实的屁股，男孩的手指和周防的头发缠绕在一起。苍白弯下腰来，舔着脖子上火辣的痕迹，用嘴唇轻咬着喉咙敏感的皮肤。周防在苍白咬住他的肩膀时咆哮了起来，他粗暴地把他推倒在他的阴茎上，这引起了男孩愉快的一声叹息和淫荡的一笑，但那稳定的性欲节奏却挥之不去。

有什么在拉扯着他；在他的内心深处，拉扯着他的力量。血从周防的耳朵里涌了出来，周防的头感觉一阵轻飘飘的。一切都感觉很飘然、自在。

“释放吧/放开吧（let go），尊。”男孩发出喉音。周防对他如此熟悉地直呼其名并不在意……就像他们的关系不只是随意发生性关系的人。

他太专注于感觉苍白包裹着他——炙热、紧致、天鹅绒般柔滑。周防顺着轻声的话语，让自己飘向高潮。

也许这很让人不安，红色的火焰升了起来，准备战斗，只是在一秒钟后回到了他的潜意识里。同样也许令人不安的是，他感觉到疼痛像一根灼热的电线缠绕着他的心，但很快就消失在温柔的忘却当中。

也许吧。但现在周防丝毫不想为这一切担心。此时此刻，他只想再一次把自己埋进这温暖而奇妙的紧致之中，让自己屈服于他的高潮。他的手抱住那瘦弱的身躯，发出一声响亮的呻吟，他终于去了。

“是的，释放一切吧，尊。”苍白嘶哑地喘息着。然后周防闭上了眼睛。

*

当他再次睁开眼睛，他困惑地眨了眨眼，房间里很黑，周防不知道是什么把他吵醒的。

凉爽的晚风和慢慢苏醒的城市的声音从半开着的窗户传进来。从附近的某个地方，他能听到警笛的呼啸声和直升机的旋翼声。Scepter 4在执勤，他想，然后脑海里立刻就浮现出宗像的脸。

该死。他皱了下眉，抹掉那个影像。他昨晚和苍白一起的记忆突然地回来了，他浑身打了个寒颤，本能地将手滑过冰冷的床单，期待能触碰到柔软温暖的肌肤。但他的手指什么都没碰到。

这样反而更好了。少年是个很好地消遣，但仅此而已。这样一来他们都将对方从所有的尴尬中解救了出来：尴尬的问题、尴尬的寂静以及尴尬的表情，这些通常都紧随着那样的夜晚而来。

周防得称赞这个男孩对他的判断是正确的，并且自行离开了。他耸了耸肩，把自己裹在被子里，以驱走他的颤抖。

不过这次性爱不错，至少他是这么认为的。周防皱起眉头。当他想要回想起更多的细节，在他的内在的眼睛面前，一切都变得模糊起来，然后是更加的虚无，直到完全消失。剩下的只是一段模糊的记忆，那是一张瘦削的雌雄同体的脸，和在太阳穴的刺痛。

他呻吟了一声，合上了眼睛，然后把双手按在头部两侧。这不是因为过量的威士忌，周防曾经喝过比这更多的量，而且他知道宿醉的症状，这与其无关。这感觉就像是有人在用一根发光的针在他的大脑里戳来戳去，还不仅如此，噩梦就要从这个时候开始了。

周防并没有真正注意到那令人颤抖的寒冷。然而，他现在意识到，原因不是少了另一边床伴的热量，也不是从窗户透进来的新鲜空气。

跟昨天宗像的能量击中他的感觉很不一样，今天的冷并不是从外界传来的，而是来自周防的体内。那里通常焖烧着赤色的力量，但今天除了冰冷的空洞之外什么都没有。

周防干掉慌乱，立刻从床上坐直了身体，拼命地寻找着他的力量。自从他被德累斯顿石板选为第三王权者，赤炎就是他生命中永恒的一部分。她就像他的心跳一样属于他，她是他的，他也是她的。她一直在那儿，他皮肤下那纯粹的热度。

通常他需要明显的努力才能抑制火焰，但现在周防甚至不能在体内找到一丝模糊的暖意。没有咆哮着的地狱，没有熊熊烈火，没有火焰，没有余烬，甚至连最小的火花都没有。什么都没有。

放开，尊，任它去……

这些话在他脑海里回响，伴随着他在狂喜的那一刻所感受到的灼热的回忆。

他眼睛睁得大大的，忽然席卷全身的恐惧让他的嘴巴发干，喘不过气来，胸口像钳子一样紧绷，双手在颤抖着。他的心跳得很厉害，苦涩的胆汁涌上了喉头，让他窒息。

“尊？”

一个声音和敲门声传到了他的耳朵里，声音很轻，就像他被埋在水里，或者埋在厚厚的棉被下面一样。

周防绝望地喘着气，冷汗蒙住了他的皮肤，他觉得自己从内里感觉到冰冷。他讨厌赤之力，但没有她，他又是什么呢？他全身都在痛，仿佛每一根纤维都在为失去火焰而悲伤。他觉得自己被撕裂了、残缺不全、像是个空壳。我这是怎么了？！

“尊？你醒着吗？”

周防全神贯注地听着这个声音，它很熟悉，属于他最好的朋友，草薙出云。他在这里——在吠舞罗，草薙就在门外。慢慢地，他胸中的压力放松了下来，他设法深深地吸了一口气，呕吐的感觉和太阳穴的疼痛都减轻了。

“我醒着。”周防声音嘶哑地说道。他的心跳还在加速，喉咙发痛，音节在耳朵里听着很陌生。但至少他又得到了足够的空气。

“有人来找你了。”

周防的房间里没有时钟，但从他窗外慢慢变亮的青灰色判断，可能还不到早上5点半。

“赶他们走！”周防大喊。

十束和藤岛有带着受伤的动物或无家可归的孩子回家的怪习惯，半个吠舞罗的人都是这么来的。但现在周防必须处理一个比照顾另一只流浪狗更重要的问题，不管它是人还是动物。再说，这对……一切来说都太早了。

“我不认为这有可能做到。”他听到草薙的回答。

“如果不是酒吧着火或者是宗像本人在门口，那就必须得等！”周防为接下来的沉默感到高兴，不幸的是这只持续了大约三秒钟。

“呃……”草薙说。

“周防尊，把门打开！”

艹！这声音太熟悉了。宗像，他本人，真他妈讽刺。

周防把突然想弯腰呕吐的冲动给抑制住了。他没想过其中一种可能性居然会成真。他把玩着想再躺下来、表现得好像昨天晚上的生活没有完全脱轨似的想法，但周防清楚，宗像是不会因为他这么希望就走人。

为什么那个傲慢的混蛋会在这里？跟昨天他们干的那一架有关吗？赤炎燃烧殆尽了吗？这是他不能在体内感觉到她的原因吗？他又感到一阵恐慌。

不。周防摇了摇头，强忍着这股挥之不去的感觉。这不可能，他还活着，就是他的剑还完好无损的最明显的标志。或者你可以称之为完好无损，他痛苦地补充道。无论如何，周防确信他会注意到，自己的达摩克利斯之剑何时会坠落，也许就在不远的将来。

但是，无论是什么原因让青之王在这个睡觉的时间来到这里，听他把话说完绝对是明智的。然后，周防仍然可以去关注他的力量、或者说失去力量的问题。

他慢慢站起身。“需要一秒钟穿上点什么。”他喊道。他从地上捡起几个小时前扔在地上的T恤衫和牛仔裤，快速地穿着好，然后双手撸了一把头发。他需要吸一口烟。

当周防打开门，看到仍然是皇室优雅象征的宗像，正严肃地上下打量着他，周防希望自己能看上去像他当时感觉的一半那么糟糕。

“你想要什么，宗像？”周防问道。

“周防尊，”宗像说，“根据一二零法案，我需要把你暂时拘留。”

*

“为什么？”周防一让酒吧老板走开，就问道。草薙对此并不怎么开心，但最终服从了他的王的命令，消失在楼下，但周防和宗像独处。

宗像为这个问题做足了准备。“因为你以未经授权违反《东京和平条约》为目的滥用了你的圣域，该条约载于《德累斯顿石板监督委员会宪章》第三节。”

周防茫然地盯着他看了一会儿：“啥？”

“因为你以未经授权……”

“你说的第一遍我就听到了，”周防翻了个白眼，打断他，“但那是啥意思？”

宗像皱眉，接着他领会了周防的意思，然后他的姿势变得温和了一点。“你我之间使用力量互相较量，和从石板当中抽取力量去袭击其拥有者和保护者，这两者之间有个不同之处。”

“去袭击……其拥有者和保护者？你是说……”

“没错，”宗像看到周防眼中的领悟，“国常路大觉对于你对他的塔造成的伤害可不太高兴。”

周防保持沉默，避开宗像的目光。这很奇怪，周防通常不会回避正面冲突。不知不觉中，宗像朝赤之王迈了一步，直到对方再次抬起头来。他看上去很累，但他什么时候不是这样呢？

“你在我们昨晚打架之后拔出达摩克利斯之剑是打算做什么？”宗像问道。自从他发现这件事以来，这个想法一直在困扰着他，让他感到不安，“你就这么急切地想去死吗？”

仍然沉默着。

周防对自己的未来明显缺乏兴趣，这在某种程度上打击了宗像，他还没有准备好去思考。但现在从周防那里也许得不到更多的消息。

宗像轻声叹了口气，从外套口袋里掏出了手铐。“那好吧，你要反对被逮捕吗？”

周防半睁着眼睛，平静地望着他，摇了摇头作出否认。“至少能让我先把靴子穿上。”

*

过了一会儿，他们在御柱塔前的停机坪上从直升机走下来，然后直升机返回了Scepter 4的总部。

“这里？”周防扬起一边眉毛，问道。他抬头看了看塔顶闪闪发亮的玻璃。

宗像顺着他的视线看去。一轮冉冉升起的太阳在无数的窗户上映照着橘黄色的光，仿佛在回忆着赤色的力量。但在塔的外侧，没有任何的迹象表明，在深夜曾经有一股破坏性的力量在整座建筑里肆虐。

“当然是这里，黄金之王对这件事非常感兴趣。”宗像回道，“你以为呢？”

“呃……没什么。”周防回道。自宗像认识他以来，赤之王第一次看上去这么……恐惧。

在塔内，由伏见指挥的一支Scepter 4的特殊部队已经就位。四名族人被派去评估监控录像，并在兔子的监督下确保夜间事件的证据。

宗像知道，到目前为止，他们的成果非常有限。尽管在袭击发生的同时，红色的剑悬挂在了塔的上方，但没有人面对面地见过赤之王。

宗像再一次问自己，为什么周防要这么做。又是因为无聊吗？宗像凝视着他的囚犯，后者若有所思地环顾着大厅。这里已经出现了袭击的一些迹象：一些破碎的地砖、楼梯扶手上变形的金属、墙上的一些炭黑。但这里的痕迹与上层通往黄金之王私人房间的破坏相比，都算少的了。

周防看上去挺震惊的，像是第一次看到这一切。也许这真的是第一次，宗像想。也许这是第一次，周防意识到他的力量的破坏性。

“那现在呢？我们在这里扎根？”周防疲倦地问道。

突然间，宗像不确定他是否没有想象到周防先前那种心烦意乱的表情，或者他只是想看看这个人的反应，而不是他平时表现出来的漠不关心。

“不，”宗像草草应答，“这边。”

当他们穿过大楼的门厅、走向电梯时，所有的目光都跟着他们。虽然没有人直接和他们说话，也虽然宗像的员工在他们的室长面前努力表现得很专业，但他能感觉到他们的紧张，即便没有已经有几只手搭在了剑上这个事实。宗像朝他们点点头，表示一切皆在他的掌控之中。

周防没有异议地跟着他。他们踏进电梯，宗像选择了顶层，就在门关上之前，他的三把手伏见不赞成的话传进了宗像的耳朵里。“啧，有人要回到犯罪现场了。”

“有点神经质啊，你的氏族们？”周防问道。

在不同的情况下，宗像也许会欢迎周防深沉、嘲弄的语调和琥珀色眼睛里快乐的闪光所引起的颤抖，但情况并没有不同，所以宗像强迫自己保持冷静。“他们知道你的能力。”他说，周防没有回应。

两分钟后，电梯门打开了，宗像和他的囚犯站在几乎被烧毁的顶层废墟和一排把脸藏在毫无表情的面具后面的兔子前。他们其中一人走出了队伍，伴随着宗像和周防走过被熏黑的混凝土柱子和融掉一半的金属支架，回到了地面的中心。

只有这里——在存放德累斯顿石板的房间入口——进攻停止了。黄金氏族领他们进了房间，火焰和热气都没有影响那间金色房屋的庄严光辉，也没有影响在那玻璃地板下面的石板。

国常路大觉站在大厅中间，背对着他们，双手交叉、放松地放在背后，专心思考着。

“第三王权者，周防尊，和第四王权者，宗像礼司已抵达。”兔子宣布道，然后转过身，只留下宗像、周防和黄金之王。

几分钟过去了，直到国常路叹了口气，转过身来。

今天黄金之王没有做那些宗像通常喜欢的标准仪式。宗像有点沮丧，他怀疑，国常路平时展现那些行星的玩意儿只要是为了满足他的礼节需求。

然后他注意到，国常路今天早上的动作是多么的笨拙：缓慢，有点迟钝，奇怪的僵硬，好像每一步都会伤害到他，但他仍然想保持有力的形象。宗像眯起眼睛，周防的夜袭消耗老人的能量比他愿意承认的还要多。

黄金之王只是瞥了宗像一眼，然后一言不发地走向周防。

宗像在塔外入口注意到的不安感现在在周防身上一点都不剩，赤之王以一个慵懒的姿势站着，眼睛都不眨一下，即便国常路大觉正伸出双手搭上了他的肩膀，专心而谨慎地看着他，黄金的力量像一个光球一样笼罩着他们两个。

不知不觉在，宗像屏住了呼吸，几分钟过去了，两位王仍然静静地凝视着对方的眼睛。当宗像确信国常路没有在把周防的大脑炸了的时候，他才放松了一点。

最后，黄金之王松开了手，金光也消失了。“就像我想的一样。”他说着往后退了一步。

宗像歪了歪脑袋。“御前，您能不能再详细说明一下？”

“他对这次袭击没有责任。”国常路回道，宗像不太满意，反而有点困惑。

“但在袭击发生的时候，红色的达摩克利斯之剑就在眼前……”宗像提出疑点，他的目光遇上了周防，后者只是扬起眉毛，耸了耸肩。

“即便如此，”国常路坚持道，“周防尊现在没有赤之力，所以这次袭击不能归咎于他。”

“我不明白，”宗像茫然，“这怎么可能，容我补充，在不到十二个小时前我才跟他，和赤之力打了一架。”

自从宗像知道了对御柱塔的袭击之后，他就暗自希望这只是一个误会，周防并没有真的犯这种愚蠢的错误。现在，黄金之王正暗示着这种可能性，宗像的头脑严格地拒绝承认这个荒谬的声明是个合乎逻辑的结论。

宗像概括了他目前掌握的所有信息，它们都没有真正意义上的连贯，反而引向了更多的问题。如果这是真的，周防不在拥有赤之力，那造成这个的原因是什么呢？也许他自己要为此负责？没有赤之力的周防还是赤之王吗？最重要的是，如果周防不具备唤出红色达摩克利斯之剑的能力——还有谁呢？

仿佛听见宗像无声的问题似的，国常路大觉开始说话：“即便我花了数十年去研究，石板的许多功能对我来说仍然是未知的。我能说的是，石板仍然承认周防尊为王，所以他和他的圣域之间仍然有着某种联系。我相信，Scepter 4将以最高优先级致力于解决这个情况，找到并逮捕真正的入侵者，并将他们绳之以法。”

“我明白。”宗像回道。至少最后一句话的意思很明显：黄金之王把迅速解决这件事的责任转移给了他本人。

“等会儿，我不明白。”保持了好几分钟沉默的周防突然说道，“就这样？显然我还是个王，那现在我的力量哪儿去了？我要怎么拿回来？”

黄金之王严肃而布满皱纹的脸上掠过一丝不悦的表情。“如果我没弄错的话，这些问题将由Scepter 4解决，”他说，“请回。”


	3. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢工藤梦樱太太在人名翻译上的帮助！

石板间门在他们身后完全合上之前，周防朝宗像举起了他那被手铐束缚着的双手。宗像默默地从外套口袋里掏出一把小钥匙，把赤之王从手铐里解放了出来。他看着周防一脸冷漠地揉着手腕。

“你让我把你拘押起来了，即便你一直都知道自己对这次的袭击不负任何责任。我得说，我没料到这个。”宗像说道，他像大多数时候那样，用过多的话语隐藏内心的不安。

他感到困惑和解脱，也愤怒于自己的无知，与自己的理性和慎重进行了激烈的斗争。当宗像理清思路之后，他得承认自己的确留意到周防行为上的一个改变，却没有给予足够的关注。现在，当他有意识地释放靑之力，他能够感觉到那相反、与之匹敌的、总是焦躁不安的赤之力的缺失。

“如果这就是你道歉的方式，它逊毙了。”周防不在乎地回应，走在通往电梯的小路上。宗像跟着他。

“你是对的，周防。”宗像承认道，走在赤之王身侧，“我正式向你道歉。我应该至少给你一个纠正这些指控和为自己辩护的机会。”

周防转向宗像，他那琥珀色的眼睛里没有愤怒，甚至都没有失望，只有一丝惊讶、莫名愉悦的闪光。“算啦，反正也改变不了什么。”

宗像点头。国常路大觉的命令很明确：‘立刻把赤之王，周防尊，给我带过来’。尽管宗像拥有很大的自由，可以在大多数时间独立和以Scepter4的利益为主地行事，但有一些事情他是无法拒绝的——比如说，来自第二王权者的命令。

“所以说你现在没有赤之力了？”宗像问道，在看到周防咬牙切齿就几乎立即后悔了。

只过了一会儿，他的脸上露出一丝笑容。宗像做好迎接腰间一拳的准备——紧接着：“怎么？想要确保我不能在你要蹂躏我的时候反击吗？”

“我挺肯定你就算不动用你的力量也能漂亮地保护自己。”宗像有尊严地回道，“不是说我意图要因为这件事……‘蹂躏你’——或者其他人。”

周防耸耸肩，像是要说‘真遗憾’。

“Scepter4会努力地去寻找真正的攻击者，”宗像在他们抵达电梯时向他保证，他感觉内心升起了一种轻微的期待感，这个案子就像是一个等待拼凑的拼图，“但如果你能在这件事上跟我们合作的话，会有好处的。”

“当然。”周防使坏地回道。周防对Scepter4的做法，或者说对Scepter4和宗像都非常了解。在宗像回应之前，其中一名兔子朝他们靠近了。

“第四王权者，宗像礼司大人，”黄金之氏族朝他鞠了个躬，“黄金之王希望能与您私下再见一面。”他瞥向周防。

宗像没有表现出惊讶。他认为国常路命令他单独回去有些不寻常，但他不能拒绝。“当然。”

“如果就这样，宗像……？”周防慢吞吞地说，踏入了电梯。

“你可以走了，周防。”宗像回道。他等赤之王选好楼层以及电梯门关上之后，才跟着兔子回到石板间。

*

当周防踏入酒吧，他看见草薙松了口气。

“……以及解决了。不，没关系……他现在在这儿了。但还是谢谢你的帮助了……”酒保在对着他的终端嘟哝，仓促地结束了通话。尽管草薙没有提到名字，于周防而言并不难猜测出通话的另一端是谁：他最好的朋友的那热情谄媚的语调只属于Scepter4那位大胸二把手。

周防看了看周围，除了几张脸，他的大多数氏族都聚集在了酒吧里，对这个很早的时间点来说很不寻常——毕竟现在连早上10点都不到。

在他能再迈一步之前，所有的谈话都安静了下来，他身上忽然聚集了所有人的注意力。

“尊哥，”八田不安地喊道，“我们听说蓝衣服的把你拷走了，发生什么事了？”

趁着周防走到吧台边坐下、点燃一根香烟，他的朋友们都聚了过来，同时开启了口。

“是啊，发生什么了，尊哥？”“蓝衣服最近挺张狂的。”“我们应该去干一架，让他们知道自己在招惹谁！”“他们是怎么能把你逮捕的，尊哥？”

只有安娜保持安静。她坐在他旁边的吧台凳上，小手握拳置于大腿上，用那双大大的、深红色的眼睛焦急地看着他。周防有种感觉，她正直直地盯着他，发现他有什么彻底的不对劲……考虑到他对她的能力的了解，八九不离十了。

“尊？”她羞怯地问道。

“不是现在，安娜。”他再也受不了她那困惑、担忧的凝视，所以他转过身去。他不能回答她眼里安静的问题，因为他不知道发生了什么事。

除此之外，他只想享受香烟的味道和充满肺部的温暖烟雾，让他微微想起自己的力量。虽然他早已克服清晨的恐慌，但内心的空虚仍然在撕裂着他的神经。他知道他的氏族想要知道自己身上发生的事，他本人其实是最想查清一切的那个。

“喂，喂，小伙子们。你们大家！”草薙让大家听到他的声音，“冷静下来，让尊有机会说话！”

“你说得对。”“好的，草薙先生！”“我们会安静的……”他们慢慢地冷静了下来，虽然周防仍然能感觉到他们的紧张，就像在空气中看到的微光。

“现在说吧，尊。蓝衣服找你做什么？”草薙问道，每个人都在急切地等着答案。

“你之前没跟宗像的副手谈过吗？”周防反驳道，扬起一边眉毛，他认为他的朋友现在比他本人更了解情况。很显然，他的右手太喜欢宗像的右手了。

那么一瞬间，草薙看起来的确很尴尬，然后他耸耸肩。“她没说太多，”他说，“Scepter4已经宣布对此案进行新闻封锁，所以……今天早上宗像为什么逮捕你？”

这就很有趣了。所以这件事不会公之于众。周防又吸了一口烟，叹着气吹向空中。“因为我滥用了我的圣域，违反了……违反了……”周防开口，然后皱着眉头停顿下来。

他没想起来全部，但回想起来，他不得不承认，他被宗像能流利说出这杀人的句子的能力所吸引。特别是考虑到当时他一半的注意力没在那儿，因为他一直忙于担心自己失去的力量。艹！

“呸，不重要了……御柱塔被袭击了……”周防最终陈述道。没必要提及黄金氏族的总部位于那里——这是任何一个氏族都知道的事。

“而蓝衣服第一个去的地方就是吠舞罗。”草薙笑道，但声音里满是讽刺。

“是啊，如果这座城市里除了什么问题，他们肯定会怪到我们头上。”八田愤怒地补充道，然后其他人大声应和。

“……用的是我的赤之力。”周防把话说完。他的话引起了一阵真正的沉默，大家都在思考这句话的意思。

然后嘈杂声又响起了。“你真的袭击了黄金之王？”“你为什么不告诉我们，尊哥？”“如论如何，我们都会在这里支持你的，尊哥。”“我很乐意加入你……一直想烧几个兔子屁股很久了。”“哈哈哈，是啊，没错！无血！无骨！……”

他的氏族不再怀疑他袭击了御柱塔。他们为他喝彩，为什么不呢？他们知道他破坏性的那一面，即便他没有更清楚些，他自己也不会怀疑。他仍然是他们的王，所以他的氏族们仍然为力量着迷。对他们而言什么都没改变。

只有草薙克制住那些夸耀吹嘘，他敏锐的目光在墨镜后面顶住周防。“但你整晚都在房间里……和那个……”酒保开口，然后迟疑了。显然，他才想起来，安娜在听着他们的谈话，而这里面包含一些他们不在小孩子面前谈论的内容。即便这是一聪明的超能力女孩。

但周防知道草薙在想什么，但没有说出口……和那个酒吧里的年轻家伙一起。

周防点头。从御柱塔回来的路上，他有足够的时间回忆昨晚。从昨天夜里离开酒吧到早上起来的一切莫名地变得模糊不清，被浓雾掩盖着。但即便他记不清其他任何细节，他记得男孩的脸，周防很肯定，苍白跟这一切都有关联。可能他是个权外者，不知道用什么方法挟持了他的力量。苍白很快就会知道，他挑了错误的人选来玩这个恶作剧。

“找到他，然后带过来。”周防说。

宗像告诉过他，Scepter4会处理这件事，但周防宁愿相信他自己的人，而不是一些急躁的官僚。宗像可能有一个单独、超现代的信息系统，但周防自己有一个可靠的网络：吠舞罗。

这是事实。周防对那些与他或他认为是家庭无关的事情并不特别感兴趣，但镇目町是吠舞罗的领地，只要他不想，这里没有任何事会一直是秘密。

“用你的人脉，出云，安娜也应该去找他。”周防快速瞥了一眼女孩儿。

草薙的困惑很明显，但他没有犹豫地点了头。“是，尊。”没有人质疑王的命令。

与此同时，周防族人的喋喋不休已经平息了一些，给了他全部的注意力。“每一个赤组成员在外都要密切留意苍白。”

失去了赤之力并不代表他无能为力。他最后吸了一口烟，然后摁熄在烟灰缸里：“那个家伙很快就会希望自己从未踏入过这家酒吧。”

*

王权爆发。

宗像的眼睛被这些字眼神奇地吸引住了，于此同时，这些字又把他吓到了。王的终焉。也许有一天也是他的。

他把读过的文件推得远远的，然后靠到椅背上，一只手摘下眼镜，另一只手揉着鼻梁。与黄金之王的私下谈话并没有对他的头痛有任何的帮助，正好相反。

国常路大觉并没有对宗像说太多的话，但他没有提到的事比他提到过的要重要得多。

黄金之王颤抖着双手把一份薄薄的文件交给宗像，这本身就有意义。他没有错：对抗未知攻击者的袭击已经让国常路筋疲力尽了。

“六十多年来，我的职责就是控制和看守德累斯顿石板，”黄金之王道，“在这么长的时间里，只有一次有人敢于挑战我——直至昨晚。另一次是在七年前，你可以在这些文件里找到关于那次事件的全部信息……”

对于宗像来说，这并不奇怪，他现在才知道这样的袭击。更令人惊讶的是，他竟然知道了这件事。也许只是因为黄金之王认为上一次的事件对解决当前的事件至关重要。

“御前您认为这两件事之间有关联？”宗像问道。

黄金之王无视了他的问题，相反，他转过身，走到巨大的全景窗前，俯视着他们脚下耀眼的大都市。老人似乎陷入了沉思，接着说：“我一直在想，如果纳粹没有发现这块石板，如果阿道夫·K·威兹曼没有激活它，生活会有什么不同。我们的国家到今天还会有多落后？我们不会有多少的成功和兼并？但同样……我们又能幸免多少痛苦呢？”

宗像知道这次的夜间袭击不仅造成了一些严重的伤害，而且还夺去了三名兔子的生命。黄金之王惊愕的声音向他显示出，即使是像国常路大觉这种在第二次世界大战期间见过更糟糕的死亡的军人，也被他们的死亡影响。

“也许是时候了……”黄金之王说道。

“御前？”宗像在那个人没有继续说下去的时候问。是时候？为了什么？

“我们作为王，对人类负有责任，我们决不能让他们受石板的影响，”黄金之王终于开口，他转过身来，严肃而毫不妥协地面对着宗像，“不能再有更多的悲剧了。”

宗像猜国常路指的是：不止十三年前的某一天，前赤之王迦具都玄示对力量失去了控制。那一天，成千上万的人失去了生命，日本的地形也永远地改变了。

王权爆发。

宗像被突然的敲门声吓了一跳。“室长，我可以进来吗？”他的三把手。

“当然可以，伏见。”

他再次戴上眼镜，合上一直在阅读的文件，其中包含的信息只能入王的眼。

一秒钟之后门开了，伏见猿比古走了进来。“你要我们报告任何关于御柱塔事件的信息，”伏见说道，一边走向宗像的办公桌，“我们找到了什么，你该看看。”

“说吧。”宗像把胳膊肘放在桌子上，双手合十。

伏见往手里的平板输入了些指令，一个闪亮的全息屏幕出现在宗像的办公桌前，开始了一段视频，“这些是我们从犯罪现场获得的录像片段。”

视频显示出一条普通的办公室走廊，就像御柱塔的每一层楼都有更多这样的走廊一样……挂着精致的油画的墙壁，深色石板的地板。摄像机对准了走廊的尽头，那里有一扇优雅的双翼木门。

曾经有一扇木门，宗像不得不修正过来，因为突然有一团巨大的火焰从稀薄的空气中冒了出来，像爆炸一样强烈而有力。宗像曾见过无数次这样的火焰——总是关系到周防尊。不到几秒钟，火焰就熄灭了，剩下的只有焦黑的墙壁和一条通往隔壁房间的破烂过道。然后视频停止了。

下一段视频呈现出相似的图像；这一次，摄像机稍微靠近了爆炸点，但就跟之前一样，大火似乎不知从哪里冒了出来。

这种情况又重复了几次，只是略有不同——相机角度的改变或者内部的不同。它们唯一的共同点是，从录像中根本看不到火焰的来源，这不是因为材料不够，而是因为爆炸似乎是凭空而来的。

当视频停止播放、Scepter4的标志出现在屏幕上之后，宗像看向伏见。到目前为止，他还没有看到任何新情况，但如果伏见在这段时间内没有取得一些重大进展，他也不会是他的三把手。伏见故意怠惰的态度只支持了宗像的观点。

“那就告诉我你知道的事吧，伏见。”他说，双手撑着下巴。

“嗯。当我们放大那些录像，我们注意到一些不规则的现象，比如每次爆炸前的光折射，”伏见解释道，“一眼看上去没什么异常，但经过几次重复，我们发现空气中有某种闪烁……类似热雾。”

伏见又敲了敲平板，出现了另一段视频。“我们已经通过一些颜色光谱，如红外线、紫外线、夜视、和一些组合去过滤镜头，”他说道，“直到我们发现这个……”

新版本的视频看起来像一个迷幻的负像，但在以前只有一个空房间的地方，宗像现在可以看到一个人的轮廓，在塔内烧出通道。

“不可思议，”他说，“一个隐形的权外者！”尽管当时的情况根本不值得高兴，但宗像不得不承认，他对这个人的超能力感到兴奋不已，很明显，这个人能够融入周围的环境，并且有天赋获得王之力——并且使用它。

“我们能根据这些资料找出这是谁吗？”宗像控制住自己的惊讶之后问道。

“已经找到了，”伏见咋舌，但是声音很轻，宗像没有把这当作不敬，“而且这不是一个隐形的权外者。”

真可惜。“不是吗？但是……”

“不是。”再有几条指令输入到平板，然后屏幕上出现了一张20岁出头的黑发年轻男子的照片。宗像对他非常熟悉，这让他很恼火。他很长时间没有见到这张脸了。

“哦呀，那不是……？”

伏见点头。“日满（himitsu，音同‘秘密’）健介，已故的无色之王三轮一言以前的学生和氏族，”他确认道，“我们一直都有留意三轮其他的学生御芍神紫和夜刀神狗朗的动向，但在他逝世之后，就没有任何关于日满健介的踪迹。Scepter4假定这个男孩跟他的王一同辞世。”伏见耸肩，“我猜那是错的。”

几年前，在被选为青之王后不久，宗像在三轮一言的陪同下见到了日满。那时，这个男孩并没有给宗像留下太多的印象，与他的师兄弟们相比，他的件数充其量只能算平庸，他也没有其他非凡的才能。至少宗像是这么认为的，直到现在。

为什么他躲了这么久，现在又出现了？宗像很肯定黄金之王得出了跟他相同的结论，除了一些他想要等到紧急再去解决的令人不安的信息，国常路大觉给他的文件包含了很多细节和数据媒体，是关于七年前的那次袭击……和那一次的攻击者——绿之王比水流。

当然，这也有可能是一个巧合，黄金之王再次遇袭，而在过去几个月里，绿之氏族Jungle越来越活跃，不到三天就有相关的事故报告。

但宗像不相信那种巧合。“我们有他当前的位置吗？”他问道。

“榎本已经开始将照片与数据库同步，并将其输入系统。”伏见回道，“日满这招玩的不错，但他不能永远保持隐形，他一出现在交通摄像头前，或者街上的其他摄像头前，我们就抓到他了。”

宗像点头。东京的街道上满是摄像头，找到日满不会花很久。他喜欢这个案件快而顺利地接近尾声。在这些时刻，他清楚的知道，自己为什么要竭尽全力让这个不善交际、愤世嫉俗的年轻人加入Scepter4：伏见猿比古有着敏锐的头脑，知道如何利用它来达到他们的目的。

“干得不错，伏见。”宗像说，“请组建一个合格的行动小队。”

“会由淡岛副长带领吗？”伏见问道。尽管宗像的三把手试图隐藏他愤怒的怀疑，但这确实向他显示了出来。

“到目前为止这都是你的案子，伏见，”他温和地笑着，“我不觉得有必要做出改变。当然了，在接近日满的时候，我会在后方。毕竟我们要应对的是王的力量，但其他一切由你来判断。”

“很好。”伏见回道，在离开宗像办公室时满意地点头。一句‘谢谢’既不是必要的，也不是宗像期望从伏见那里得到的，但他确实认为这样做是恰当的。

但无论如何，更重要的是：宗像那从昨晚起一直在的钝性头痛，突然像一阵风一样消失了。

*

草薙让他手中的打火机啪的一声合上，然后再打开……然后啪的一声又合上……过程重复了无数次。他放松的姿势——一条腿随意地搭在另一条腿上，双臂伸开搭在黑色皮沙发的靠背上——丝毫没有流露出内心的骚动。

他又想起几天前周防和安娜对他说的话，那是在其他所有人都到街上去找苍白之后。

“我不知道是怎么样的，”周防说，“但这个人偷走了我的力量。”然后他告诉他们从与黄金之王在石板室的谈话里听来的信息。安娜安静地点头，然后接着用悲伤、孤独的眼神注视着周防。草薙被弄糊涂了，从那之后，一切都没有改变，他仍然很困惑，但他听从了尊的命令。

他的目光不由自主地回到正在把玩的打火机上。他知道自己仍然有赤之力，尊仍然是他的王。但现在，他更愿意释放自己的力量，只是为了确保它们依然存在。

草薙很紧张，他好多年没这种感觉了，此刻要表现出来是很不方便的。

冈田素一，草薙本应与之会面的这个人，在律师办公室纯白的形象背后，隐藏着他的可以活动。如果周防是只狮子，草薙现在就住在鬣狗的巢穴里。在一个非常豪华的房间里，他不得不承认，当他环顾一下等候室，现代的玻璃和镀铬的内饰暗示着这个行业，无论合法与否，都在蓬勃发展。

因为冈田跟东京地下党的众多联系，他是一个重要而有前途的线人，草薙希望这个人能帮助他找到那个男孩。在过去，吠舞罗确实在字面意义上地帮冈田从火堆里捞出了煤炭。这个律师欠了周防一些很重的债，但冈田让草薙等了超过半个小时，这已经不是什么好的兆头。

“草薙先生？”一位年轻的秘书走向他，微微鞠了一躬。“冈田先生已经准备好跟您见面了。”她通知道，领着他走进了光线充足的宽敞办公室。

室内跟门厅一样高贵，但冈田也显然更注重深色、厚重的木制家具、涂了油的拼花地板和古董艺术品。墙上的架子上摆放着彩绘瓷器、手雕佛像，甚至还有武士盔甲的一部分。

四十多岁的小个子男人冈田素一开始秃顶，他放松地坐在房间中央一张大桌子后面，无精打采地看着走进来的草薙。他没有站起来迎接草薙，只是指着桌子前面的两把椅子：“草薙先生，你怎么来了？”

草薙皱了皱眉，但还是接受了这种不适当的欢迎。他坐了下来，直奔主题：“赤之王，周防尊正在寻找这个年轻人。”

他从夹克的内口袋里掏出一张图片递给冈田。这是十束照着周防的记忆画的，虽然十束在几个月前就对他这个众多兴趣的其中一个失去了兴趣，但草薙也不能否认，这个人真的有这方面的天赋。苍白不仅清晰可辨，尽管十束本人从未见过这名男子，但他还是成功地捕捉到了这名年轻人脆弱、雌雄同体的魅力。

“冈田先生，我相信，以你跟这座城市的某些组织、某些氏族的联系，你会很容易就能支持我们的搜索。”草薙说。

冈田很快地看了一眼这幅画，然后把它放在了他光滑的书桌上，看不出他是否认出了那张脸。“如果这只是你有的唯一线索，恐怕我并不能够帮到你。”他急忙说。太匆忙了。

草薙眯起眼睛，仔细看了看这个律师。他认为冈田也太无礼了，但他看到了他额头上的汗珠、紧张的肩膀和露出白色指关节的酬金手指。草薙意识到，冈田很害怕。这很有趣。

这可能意味着这个律师认识这个男孩，也知道草薙为什么来这里：吠舞罗跟进的所有线索，都把他们引向了死胡同，那里散发着绿之氏族的可疑气息。冈田——除了吠舞罗——主要和这个氏族有生意来往。

问题是，是什么在这个时刻吓坏了冈田？草薙代表吠舞罗的来访？还是来自Jungle的无形威胁？

“正好相反，”草薙说，“我认为你对这件事非常清楚。”

冈田看似平静的态度并没有多大改变，但草薙却感觉到，在他那优雅、傲慢的外表下，这位律师必须努力保持自信。“我是一个非常忙碌的人，”冈田说，“我的时间太宝贵了，不能浪费在寻找……某个男孩上。”他嘘声道，“你的老大应该再找一个爱人……”

“就把话说明白了吧，冈田先生，”草薙严厉地打断了律师，他还没来得及说什么他以后肯定会后悔的话，“我不是在求你帮个忙。你得感谢赤之王，而且周防尊在这件事上坚持要你的帮助。”

“我不这么认为，草薙先生。”冈田做了个鬼脸，像是尝到苦涩。显然当被提醒他要感谢周防时，他并不高兴。“我们听到的那些是，红色狮子最近失去了他的爪子，使他很容易受到攻击。”冈田耸肩，“另一个人现在接管了他的地盘，我可不能支持错的人。”

哦呀，这就解决了你目前忠诚的问题。

草薙是一个非常有耐心的人。作为一个酒吧老板，他习惯待在后面，平静沉着地忍受许多事情。他可以忍受被忽视，或者被当成来自上面的垃圾来对待，或者只是被骗。

但是，当这位律师谈到周防——草薙的王——的时候，他语气中的傲慢有些过头了。冈田也因此越过了草薙的绝对界限。是时候向他证明，他最好不要把吠舞罗变成敌人。

“我向你保证，草薙先生，这对我来说不容易，但是……”

在冈田把话说完之前，草薙弹开打火机，点燃了火焰。火花在空中飞舞，他立刻就感觉到红色的力量在他的体内热舞。

他没有犹豫。他无情地笑了笑，从手里释放了些火球，不到一秒钟它们就找到了目标。热度强而集中：书架上的一些精美艺术品在几次心跳之后就化成一堆灰烬，武士盔甲融化成一块难以辨认的皮革和金属，一小缕烟雾袅袅升起。其他的内饰和一些艺术品则在火焰中毫发无损。

当草薙再次面对律师时，他在另一个人眼中看到了震惊。冈田盯着他被烧毁的宝物，嘴巴张得大大的，双手因为恐惧而颤抖。“不……为什么……这个……这个盔甲……是……无价的……无价的……”他结结巴巴地说道。

草薙没有理会他的喃喃自语。“我向你保证，冈田先生，”他重复着律师的话，“红色狮子没有失去他的力量。他的族群仍然无条件地跟着他，他仍然能够控制住这座城市里的鬣狗。”

草薙用手指紧紧地握住打火机，注视着他的对手。他这一次的来访将如何结束，完全取决于律师在接下来的几秒钟里所做的决定。

冈田的目光仍然停留在他的架子上，眼里充满了泪水。他最终会让步吗？

两个人都忽然转过身来，办公室的门开了，原来是那个可爱的秘书从缝隙往里看。“我听见声音了，冈田先生……一切都还好吗？”当她看到那些艺术品的残骸时，眼睛睁得大大的，“哦呀！发生什么事了？噢天啊……我去呼救……我去叫消防队……”

“不要紧，中野小姐，”冈田闷闷地说，举起手来安抚秘书，“没必要给消防队打电话，一切尽在掌握之中。现在，你能让我们单独待一会儿吗？你可以之后再处理……被摧毁的……物品。”

“冈田先生？”她不相信地问，只想确认自己没有听错。

“谢了，中野小姐，暂时只有这些。”律师说道，“我会在这边完事之后再呼叫你。”

秘书不情愿地点点头，退了回去，顺手关上了门。

“这是正确的选择，”草薙满意地说道，猛地合上了打火机，“我觉得现在是时候听你告诉我，你知道的关于这个男孩的事。”

冈田废了好大的劲才把目光从被毁的艺术品上移开。他现在颓废的姿势和几分钟前表现出的傲慢完全不同。现在他低下头，避开草薙的目光。

律师拿起了那张画，在思考着那张脸。然后他急切地点头：“原谅我之前的困惑，草薙先生。上面的笔触有些任性……但现在我能看清楚了！我的确知道这张脸。这个男孩的名字是日满健介，但是他称呼自己为苍白……”


	4. Confrontation

“总会有办法解决的，King。”十束说。他用自己的手指轻轻地碰了碰周防的，打断了他阴郁的沉思。

周防不知道怎么做，也不知道为什么，但十束对周防需要的东西有一个绝对正确的直觉。现在他真的需要他们的行动是正确的保证。

就在这个时候，吠舞罗——他的族人正搜查一处前身是工厂的用地，根据律师的情报，苍白的藏身之处就是这里。只有十束、安娜和周防自己留在了他们那辆暗红色的移动面包车里，就停在不远处的一条小巷里。

安娜坐在角落里的板凳上，在一张小桌子上玩着她的红色珠子，并没有太过在意两个男人。周防很嫉妒这个女孩的冷静沉着，相反，他很紧张，脾气暴躁。

不到20分钟之前，红色的达摩克利斯之剑出现在亮蓝色的天空中，表明他的人已经找到了苍白，并已经在交战。

在过去几天里，周防甚至一次也没有感觉到火的力量，但自从他的剑出现在上方，就有什么东西在他的心脏上不停地撕扯着。黄金之王可能是对的：他和他的圣域之间仍然有着某种联系。看见他的剑于天空高挂，却没有赤之力在他的血管内流淌，感觉就是不对劲。

在一旁观战对他来说很陌生。他讨厌这样。他通常处于战场中央让力量自由驰骋，而失去赤之力改变了这一切。我成了废物，他痛苦地想着，又点了一支烟。烟灰缸里已经有成打的烟蒂——都是他极度焦虑的见证。

“他们都很擅长这样的事，知道该怎么处理这种情况，”十束继续说道，“他们会把他揍一顿。招惹你就等于招惹我们，没有人能在招惹了吠舞罗之后能全身而退。”

这番鼓励的话并没有让周防摆脱出大问题的感觉。自他成王以来，他一直都相信着自己的力量。不，在这之前就已经是这样了。人们总是会跟随着他，而不是反过来。他从不喜欢依赖别人的技巧或者判断。

但也许他烦躁不安的原因只是他的剑上出现了越来越多的裂缝，每一个新的裂缝都会在他的心口后面给他一种无声的剧痛。这当然是足够让人不安的理由，当他的剑要散架焚毁的时候，他希望这至少是他自己的责任。

周防又吸了一口，叹着气地把烟吹到空中。他焦急地用脚敲着地板，使他腰上挂着钥匙随着每一个动作叮当作响。

“你会看到的，King，草薙哥随时就会打电话告诉我们，一切都按照我们的计划进行。”

“你怎么能这么自信？”周防问道。考虑到他的力量，除了安娜，十束是吠舞罗最弱的成员。周防一直不明白十束是如何保持冷静的，即使他没有被证明在战斗中有用的能力——如果他不是真的希望用一群由红色火花组成的蝴蝶打败一个可能的对手的话。

十束耸肩：“……就这样啊。”

就在那一刻，周防的终端响了起来，这让他怀疑地看了十束一眼。当他看见屏幕上显示‘草薙出云’时，更是如此。

“看吧？”十束向后靠在椅子上，得意地笑着，双臂交叉在背后，而周防接了电话。

“出云……一切都好吗？”

短暂的停顿之后，周防听见一声轻笑，他的后背打了个寒颤。“我猜得看情况了，尊。”

释放吧，尊，释放一切……

周防想起他最后一次听到这个声音的时间和地点，感觉血管里的血在凝固。苍白。香烟从他指间滑落，掉进烟灰缸里。他突然连呼吸都困难了，好像有人要掐死他似的。他的舌头黏在上颚上，一阵战栗掠过他那只空着的手，他下意识把它攥成拳头，直至指甲深陷掌心。

十束注意到有什么地方不对劲，他直起身子，朝周防瞥了一眼。安娜放下了她的珠子，也转了过来。“怎么了？”

周防只能摇摇头，专注于缓慢而费力地呼吸着。他现在不能像几天前那样惊慌失措，如果只有安娜和十束的话，他必须振作起来。

“你很安静啊，尊。”电话那头，苍白嘲弄地说，“你在回忆我们的亲密经历，所以才无语吗？但你一般不是个多话的人，不是吗？但我猜你不是……还是说我错了？如果你想再来一轮，我不会拒绝的……而且你不介意我……”

剩下的话语没被听见。“你把草薙怎么了？”当从震惊引起的呆愣恢复过来后，周防厉声问道，最后他终于控制住了自己的身体，整理好混乱的思绪。“你从哪里拿到他的终端？”

“哦呀？你的第一个问题是关于你的氏族的？我好失望啊，我真的以为你会对我更感兴趣……我觉得我们得改下你的优先级……”

“别说废话。”周防不耐烦地打断。他对草薙和其他族人的担心每一秒钟都在增长，但更让他心烦意乱的是这个男孩的嘲弄。“草薙在哪里？”

周防听见通话另一端传来一声叹息。“好吧，”苍白说，“那个酒保正躺在我的脚边。别担心，他还活着。暂时。平心而论，他干得挺不错的。不过面对赤之王的力量，即使是你的右手也无能为力。”

“你个小混蛋。”周防咬着牙咆哮着，“等我抓到你，你会希望……”

“现在，”苍白打断了他的话，“你最好考虑一下跟我说话的方式。此时此刻，我真的很容易就能把你这位宝贵的朋友变成一堆灰烬。”

这么做的话你就死了。周防抿起嘴唇，这样他就不会说出已经在舌尖上的话。他深吸一口气——这样应该有助于保持冷静……至少十束总是怎么跟他说。“你想要什么？”他问道。

“我们稍微聊聊？”

周防呆愣地眨了眨眼睛，那太荒谬了，不可能是认真的。这孩子偷了他的力量，袭击了黄金之王，藏起来好几天，然后跟他的人打了一架，只是为了跟他‘稍微聊聊’？为什么他几天前不在酒吧里开始聊？那时候他并不是在聊天，而是在寻找一种完全不同的娱乐。

见周防没有立即回答，男孩继续说道：“真的，我想给你说一个故事。”

“什么样的故事？”周防怀疑地问道。

他听见轻轻一声窃笑：“现在我得到你的注意力了？”

“别玩你的破游戏，”周防命令道，“有话就讲。”

“尊啊，尊，”男孩发出喉音，“你真的太无趣了。你从藏身处出来，我们面对面谈谈怎么样？这要比打电话私密得多。”

周防想要提醒这家伙，他没有权利叫他的名字，因为他们不够亲近，无法达到那种亲密的关系。但另一方面，这个人目前正在使用他的力量，因此比任何身体接触都要更亲密。

他犹豫着回答。如果周防在没有力量的情况下去面对苍白，他将完全听凭男孩的摆布。但他也不能就这么坐着什么都不做。他的氏族还在外面，他们为他而战。如果他现在让他们失望了，他又算什么王呢？

“好吧。”他默默地同意了。他一只手拿着终端，另一只手在桌子底下的抽屉里翻找他的枪。他已经拥有这支手枪很多年了，但他从来都不需要它。赤之力一直都是他的武器。

“还要把阳光小伙和小萝莉带上，”苍白补充道。周防能听见男孩的窃笑，“这会很好玩的。”

对于周防来说，苍白知道十束和安娜和他在一起的方法和原因并不重要。他不会牵扯到他们中的任何一个。“他们留在原地。你想谈谈？那就只跟我一个谈。”

“你不明白啊，尊……”苍白说道，不以为然地舔了舔唇，“如果你不得不把酒吧老板装在骨灰盒里带回他的酒吧，那不是很悲哀吗？不过我敢肯定，你会在柜台上所有的小摆设中找到一个很适合放它的位置的。”

周防咬牙切齿。不管他怎么看待这个情况，他都不喜欢，一点也不。他不能让草薙听天由命，也不能让安娜和十束受到威胁。他比以往任何时候都更加意识到，自己总是依赖赤之力，没有了它，他是多么的脆弱。艹！

“现在呢，尊？”苍白轻声问道，“你像处女一样大惊小怪，虽然我们都知道你不是，这很无聊。难道酒吧老板对你来说不更有价值吗？真可惜。”

周防在电话的那头听到的是一种熟悉而可怕的声音：赤之力的火焰发出的轰鸣。“不，等等！”他对着终端喊道，“我们会出来的。”

在很长一段时间里，周防只能听到火焰雷鸣般的声音。恐怖的场景一个接一个地出现在他的脑海中，但所有的场景都以赤之力夺走他最好的朋友的生命而告终。周防颤抖着。“等等……”他重复道，为自己的恳求声而恨自己。

“啊，这就对了。”苍白终于笑着说。火焰的轰鸣停止了。“你有两分钟，之后就……”苍白没有把话说完，周防还是理解了。

通话结束后。他把枪装上子弹，塞进腰带后面，用衬衫和夹克套在上面。以防万一。

“安娜，十束，你们跟我一起来。”周防说道。看着他们跟着他，他几乎感到了身体上的痛苦……他们仍然认为他配做他们的王。但我配吗？一直都配吗？

他们没过多久就发现了苍白。男孩站在两幢砖房之间的一处宽阔的场地上，砖房的墙壁残破不堪，窗户也被砸碎，这表明它们已经被遗弃很久了。现在仍然很难分辨哪些是老旧的破坏，哪些是赤之力造成的。

在离苍白几步远的地方，他们停了下来。草薙一动不动的身影躺在男孩旁边的地上。在一段距离之外的建筑物的角落里，周防能看见八田脸朝下地躺在柏油路上，他的滑板就在旁边。他无法看到其他人，但周防确信他们的状况也差不多。

“出云在那里，”安娜大叫，“……还有美咲……”

十束拉着她的手。“我看见他们了，安娜，但我想我们现在帮不了他们。”他关切地解释道。

男孩穿着和他们上次见面时一样的灰色套装，身上同样洋溢着优雅的气息。不幸的是，他也没有失去他对周防的任何吸引力，尽管他很乐意用火焰把他击倒。

“你拿了属于我的东西，我要把它拿回来。”周防说。

苍白摇摇头：“抱歉啦，这不可能，我还需要赤之力一段时间。再说了……我们不是为此而来的。”

“那我们为啥在这儿？”周防厉声道，“想谈谈吗？那就谈啊！”状况越来越使他紧张。多年以来，状况第一次不在他控制之下，这使他怒不可遏。

“还是那么傲慢啊，尊。”苍白回道，但他声音里的嘲笑已经消失了。相反，他脸上掠过一丝悲伤的微笑，“你甚至不知道，是吧？”

周防困惑地盯着他。“你在说什么，该死的？”

“关于你毁了我的生活。”

“别说废话，”周防咆哮着说，“我直到几天前都没见过你。说到毁灭生命……抬起头来！那是我的，只有我才能毁掉它。所以……”

苍白没有转过身，周防也没有。他对他那把破碎的达摩克利斯之剑的形象了如指掌，如果他仔细观察的话，这只会使他更加虚弱。

“你真的不明白，”苍白说，“这个，”他指着那把红剑，“是我主持正义的方式。”

周防侧了侧脑袋。他是对的，他不明白。正义？为了什么？

“你杀了我的老师。”苍白简单地说。

三轮一言？草薙把他所发现的关于苍白——日满健介——的一切都告诉了周防，除此之外，这个男孩还是已故无色之王的氏族。

“我从来没见过你的老师，”周防宣称，这不是谎言。无色之王从来没有干涉过其他王在这座城市的事务。他在某个山村过着隐居的生活，但他特意避开了周防和吠舞罗。“那我怎么能杀死他呢？”

“那个炸弹是吠舞罗的。”

“等一下，”这变得越来越轻率，“哪个炸弹？”据周防所知，三轮一言在一场瓦斯爆炸中丧生，这场爆炸摧毁了村庄的大部分地区，事件已经出现在媒体上，但他并没有太在意。

苍白无视了他的问题。“否认是没用的，我就在那儿！我差一点也在那一天死去！”男孩现在在大喊大叫，“几个星期之前我还不知道是谁干的，现在我知道了。”

“但是……”周防说。这根本讲不通，吠舞罗里也许有一到两个纵火狂……当然了，但他们肯定没人会放炸弹。

“你夺走了我生命中最重要的那个人，”苍白继续畅言，朝周防走了几步，“我认为，把你生命中最重要的人也夺走，这对我来说才公平。”

“这太疯狂了。”周防说道。他将要失去他生命中最重要的那个人？突然，宗像的样子像不速之客那样浮现在他的眼前。时机不对啊，这时候他真正的朋友们可正处于危险之中。

周防注意到恐慌再次蔓延到他的四肢，使他的呼吸道收缩。他什么时候变得这么弱的？真的只是因为失去了赤之力吗？还是因为他一直是个废物？

“不像我，你可以选择谁会死。”苍白残忍地继续道。他乌黑的眼睛里没有一丝怜悯和迟疑，他的声音听起来就像他已经记住了这些词汇，现在只是在一出病态的舞台剧中背诵出来。“谁应该被烧死呢，尊？你的得力助手——草薙出云？还是那个在别人知道你的名字很久之前就相信你的男孩——十束多多良？或者是那个在不知不觉中走进了你心里的女孩——栉名安娜？你会选哪一个？”

如果事情不是那么严重的话，周防一定会大笑起来，因为这番话唤起了他对一场旧日约会的遥远回忆。但现实离彻底的疯狂只有一步之遥。

“健介？”十束在苍白疯狂的话语之后的一片寂静中问道，他的声音充满了同情，“那是你的名字，对吧，健介？你为什么要这么做。”

苍白冷冷地打量了他几秒钟：“我的名字是苍白。我不需要你的同情，我只想要正义。”

“这不是正义，”十束回应，“这是复仇。”

“我完全同意这个想法。”一个新的声音插入，引起了所有人的注意。

*

考虑到目前的状况，宗像先调整了下眼镜，然后背起双手。按照计划，Scepter4的作战单位已经包围了他的目标——日满健介，在建筑周围排成松散的队形。而且没有按照计划，他们也包围了周防尊和他的氏族。

也就是说，氏族和他们的王都在场，这是宗像没有预料到的，这让他非常不愉快。

Scepter4的主要任务是逮捕日满。更重要的是，他们现在必须确保没有任何的旁观者受到伤害。你为什么不能把这件事留给Scepter4解决呢，周防？

至少宗像留意到指挥这次行动的伏见正在迅速适应新形势，似乎一切都在掌控之中。

“弁财，加茂，五岛：你们负责警戒周边和照顾伤员，其他人都待命。”伏见通过耳机给其他队员下令。

“做得很好，伏见。”宗像赞扬了站在他身边的年轻人，而伏见只是点点头，眼睛一直盯着日满。

当宗像注意到酒吧老板躺在地上时，他松了口气，因为他没有把这项任务的指挥权交给他的副手。他认为淡岛足够专业，不会让她的个人情感影响她的判断能力，但如果可以的话，他总是想让他的下属免受悲伤。

“很久没见了，宗像。”周防说。很难说他对Scepter4的出现是感到不安、还是松了口气。

“还不够久，”宗像回道，“你不应该在这里的，周防。”

“哦呀，我们的集团变得越来越威风凛凛了呢，”年轻人说，“青之王，宗像礼司亲临现场，我很荣幸。虽然我不得不说，我原以为你会来的比他早得多。”他补充道，视线瞥向周防，“Scepter4让我很失望呢。”

“日满健介，”宗像不理会嘲笑，平静地回应，“距离我们上一次见面已经好几年了，我记得你是一位尽职尽责、值得尊敬的年轻人，站在你的导师——三轮一言的身边。”

宗像看到男孩僵硬了一秒钟，然后脸上绽开了一个冰冷的微笑：“日满健介跟一言大人一起死了——我的名字是苍白。的确已经过了好几年了，礼司……我那时太年轻了，但现在我能理解你那暗示性的眼神，但我不得不拒绝：不感兴趣。”

对宗像来说，日满这个完全荒谬的暗示的意图很明显：他想激怒他，测试他的边界。他很容易地对挑衅无动于衷，因为他看穿了那个男孩。

“正如你所注意到的，日满，”宗像指着他的氏族说，“你被包围了。如果你能立即降低赤之力的威丝曼偏差并投降，我们就能把你收押起来，这能给我们所有人节省很多的时间和资源。”

“我应该屈服吗？如果你认为你的几个傀儡能阻止我，那你就太不了解我了。”日满笑着说，“除了那群可怜的混混，就连兔子都没能做到。”

“他们的劣势是既没有为你做好准备，也不知道他们必须对付一个隐形的攻击者，”宗像说，“相信我，我们不会犯这些错误。此外，到目前为止，你的对手都没有跟赤之力相匹配的力量。”

现在这熊孩子竟厚着脸皮笑出声来：“你在说你自己，是吧？”

宗像无形地挺了挺身子，忍住把眼镜往鼻子上推的冲动。真是无礼。

“你知道，礼司，”当从大笑中恢复过来后，日满继续严肃地说，“我的老师一直认为你是这座城市里唯一一个还算体面的王。但现在我看着你，你不过是另一个自负、自命不凡的傻瓜，低估了自己的对手。”

接下来的那一刻，日满释放了赤之力。火焰以一个发光的球体的方式在男孩周围翻腾，热得连十米开外的宗像都能感觉到，这让所有人都后退了一步。

宗像立刻张开了他的圣域，在那之上，青色的达摩克利斯之剑显现在天空中，就在红色的旁边。“以剑制剑，”他吟诵者，声音在整个地方回荡，“吾等大义无霾。”

“全员拔刀！”伏见喊道，宗像的下属毫不迟疑地服从了他的命令，一个接一个地拔出武器，举着军刀摆好阵势。最后，伏见和宗像拔出刀。“宗像，拔刀。”

“哦呀，好厉害呢，”日满说道，宗像用发着蓝光的屏障包围了现场，这将使这个男孩无法逃脱，“说真的，我有点害怕。”他嘲笑道，身上还覆盖着赤之焰。

“投降吧，日满。”宗像命令道，尽管他怀疑他的话会被充耳不闻。

“看吧，礼司，你的问题是，”日满摇着头说，“我了解你，但你不了解我。你主要是用你的力量去保护，去防卫，而不是去攻击。这就是你我之间的区别。”

尽管他是对的，宗像还是保持了冷静。靑之力是一种相当强大的防御力量，宗像不情愿把它当作武器。但是，这是对日满的一个关键优势：他了解他的力量。他已经用了很多年了，他知道如何去使用它，他已经在无数次的战斗中用它攻击。然而，日满才拥有赤之力几天，如果这个男孩要攻击他，宗像一定做好了准备。

“你不会为了逮捕我而让任何人死去的，是吧，礼司？”日满问道。没有更一步的提示，他引起了熊熊大火。从那一刻起，事情发生了翻天覆地的变化，现场一片混乱。

“住手！”周防痛苦的叫喊传到了宗像的耳朵里，甚至在他意识到火墙在冲向栉名安娜和十束多多良之前。

宗像别无选择，只能用他的力量护盾把两位平民罩起来。不幸的是，这就意味着他必须得接触包围现场的屏障，让日满逃脱。但确保没人受伤或者死亡对宗像来说要更优于逮捕那个男孩。

虽然他的反应很快，但宗像的护盾建立得有点慢。就在靑之力完全包围他们的前一秒钟，两名赤之氏族都被火焰击中并倒在地上。

从眼角的余光里，宗像看到他的下属正忙着战斗，击退日满无数疯狂而不可预测的攻击。伏见向四面八方发出命令，而宗像则跑向两个受伤的人。

栉名安娜被埋在十束多多良一动不动的身躯下，他显然是为了保护这个女孩在这样做的。他的衣服在背后烧焦了，露出红色、烧焦的肉。至少女孩没有受伤。

宗像跪在他们旁边，帮助安娜把他从她身边拉开，然后他才确认十束还活着，还在呼吸。

“多多良……”安娜用双手握住十束的一只手，喃喃地重复着，“你不能死……”

“我需要一支救援队。”宗像通过耳机下命令，立即得到了救援正在路上的确认。

然后他转向安娜，轻轻地碰了碰她的肩膀。“我们会把他带到我们的医院，在那里我们可以治疗他的伤势，他会活下来的。”考虑到十束的大面积烧伤，宗像许诺时的信心远远超过了他的实际感受。此刻，这个人显得比以往任何时候都更加脆弱。

当宗像展开着防护盾，他把注意力重新回到行动的中心。他原以为战斗还在继续，但他在那里所看到的比预想的更猛烈。他有两名氏族倒在地上，每个人都有另外两个人保护着。只有伏见还在准备战斗——一手持着军刀，另一只手握着三把发着红光的小刀。但此时，宗像的三把手站在几英尺外，只是看着发生了什么。

当宗像顺着伏见的目光看去，他知道了为什么他在犹豫：日满和周防面对面地站在中央宽敞的地方，周防一只手抓住男孩的喉咙，另一只手拿着手枪，用枪管顶住他的头。这甚至都没有激怒到对方，他只是自鸣得意地笑了笑。

“扣下扳机吧，尊，”宗像听到他说，“赤之力将再次属于你。然后你就可以让一切都燃烧起来……这是你一直想要的，不是吗？将一切化为灰烬……让它们燃烧吧，为了有一天能获得自由。”

即使是从他的角度，宗像也看到周防咬紧牙关，他的手紧抓着喉咙，扳机上的手指在颤抖。周防犹豫了。

“你做不到……”日满笑着说。这是一种奇怪、低沉的声音，因为他不能正常呼吸，说话间还喘着粗气。“这很有趣，你知道吧，你已经接近不可避免的结局了……但你仍然抱着过上正常的希望。你真可怜，尊。这是一种耻辱。”

他还没有反抗周防的控制，但现在，宗像看到他深色的眼睛里闪烁着轻蔑。男孩慢慢抬起双臂，他用一只手抓住扼住他喉咙的手臂，另一只手放在周防的胸前。红色的火焰从他的手指间冒了出来，当热气到达他身上时，宗像看到周防的脸痛苦地扭曲着。但是赤之王太固执了，不肯放弃。

“你不知道燃烧的感觉，是吧？”日满冷笑道，“你现在能感觉到吗？让我走吧，尊。”渐渐地，日满烧了周防的衬衫和下面的皮肤，但是赤之王仍然紧紧地抓住男孩，他的整个身体在颤抖。宗像有一种感觉，在周防倒下之前，只有日满能让他坚持站着。

宗像再也看不下去了。他站了起来，没有再犹豫，他用手里的剑朝日满击出了一个目标明确的一道蓝色能量。

靑之力的冲击把他们分开了。周防跪倒在地，而日满只是踉踉跄跄地后退了几步才站稳。

日满的目光与宗像的相遇。男孩脸上绽开了一个充满优越感和满足感的笑容，他轻蔑地鞠了一躬，狠狠地打击了宗像的自尊心。片刻之后，日满消失了。

几秒钟前他还站着的地方，现在有三把红光闪闪的匕首刺穿了空气——但没有用，他已经逃了。

“目标隐形了，”宗像听到伏见通过耳机发出命令，“扩大搜索范围，设置颜色频率并扫描周围环境。日满一定不能跑掉！”然后是低声的、肯定不是有意让同事听到的：“啧，结果像屎一样糟。”

令他自己感到羞愧的是，宗像只能完全同意。


	5. Consultation

“深吸一口气……呼气……”医生跟周防说道，他在听他的肺音，带着专注的表情，让听诊器从周防的背上滑过。

周防坐在一张病床上，双脚垂在床边。他迫不及待地等医生做完检查，以便尽快离开这里。这家医院是Scepter4运营的众多机构之一，他自然而然地在这样的环境中感觉不自在，尽管他不得不承认这里的工作人员——护士也好医生也罢——都只是对他友好相待。

织滨医生已经处理好周防身上的烧伤。他使用了一种特殊的冷却药膏，并用专业的绷带把伤口包扎好，并告诉他每天都要更换，保持伤口干燥。

这就意味着，周防每天都会在镜子里见到苍白留在他胸前的手印，提醒着他的失败，提醒他没能阻止那个混蛋用他的——周防的——火焰去攻击十束和安娜。

在所有人当中，十束受了伤。十束，在过去一直都是免疫周防火焰的那个人。十束，是一直相信着周防的人。“你的力量不是用来破坏的，它们是为了保护而存在。”周防曾经对自己发过誓，永远不会用他的力量伤害他所关心的人，但事情还是发生了。

即使是现在，仅仅想起那个场景，虽然他同时被告知安娜毫发无损，草薙、八田和其他人的伤——包括十束的烧伤——都没有他起初认为的那样糟糕，跟几个小时前同样的感觉席卷了他：愤怒、绝望、恐惧。

周防看到了红色。他像个疯子一样奔向苍白，从腰带里掏出枪来。这小子没料到会这样，他要么没有想到周防会有这自杀般的举动，要么太专注于蓝衣服的家伙们，但周防能够在不受攻击的情况下接近他。

他气得浑身发抖。于此同时，尽管手中有枪，他也感到从未有过的无助。

“把我的力量还给我，可恶！”他喊道，打开枪的保险栓，对准男孩的头。

“我不能，”苍白回道，他睁大眼睛，然后露出一抹笑容，“但说实话吧，尊，你很高兴自己摆脱了它。切断你的联系太容易了，我甚至都不需要多大的说服，你就把它给了我。就像你一直在等我把你释放出来，这样你就不用再背负它了。”

周防咬紧牙关。这是事实。他从拥有超能力的那天起就痛恨着它。它放大了他所有的缺点：他的冷漠、他的暴脾气、他的侵略性。赤之力改变了他，简直就是把他给点着了，同时又把他烧光了。

相比之下，他在过去的日子里却奇怪地感觉到自由自在，几乎无忧无虑。但他不会对这小子承认的。他用力把枪口顶在苍白的太阳穴上。“这不重要，它是我的，不是你的。”

“你真的以为，你不想的话，我可以留着吗？”苍白大声笑了起来，“不，你可以随时夺回它……但你真的缺乏决心。”他嘲笑道。

周防目瞪口呆地看着他。这是真的吗？他缺乏意志力的原因是，尽管仍然有着某种联系，他还是不能有意识地感觉到他的力量？他拒绝接受这个想法，一定还有别的原因……当前几天宗像的攻击击中他的时候，他觉得自己的内心有什么东西被打破了……也许他受到了一些小伤，让苍白轻而易举地就……

“扣下扳机啊，尊，”这个混蛋挑衅他，“赤之力就会再次属于你。然后你就可以烧掉一切……这是你一直想要的，不是吗？让一切化作灰烬……让其燃烧，为了某一天能变得自由。”

周防差点就照做了，他的手指扣在扳机上，但他犹豫着不去扣下。在过去这对他来说是如此的困难，他每一天都得跟诱惑作斗争，不让毁灭性的火焰四处蔓延。他像是驼着一个沉重的包袱，带着他噩梦的影像：一座燃烧的城市、燃烧的人群、被毁的生活。当他想到需要再次控制赤之力时，他的恐惧使他感到麻痹。

苍白一眼看穿了他：“你做不到……”

嘲弄的笑声伤害了周防的自尊心，让他感到恶心。他的心跳得太快了，他能听见血液涌进耳朵，让他难以思考。

“……希望你能过上正常的生活。你真可怜，尊。一种耻辱。”

“不！”周防想大喊一声，但他一个音节都发不出来。周防意识到，苍白是对的。忽然的认知引起了另一场恐慌，当苍白用周防自己的火焰去灼烧他时，他几乎是迎接着那股酷热和痛苦……因为这是他应得的一切。

“除了你手臂和胸部的烧伤，没有更深入的检查，我无法确定是否有任何异常。”织滨医生把他从思绪中拉了出来。

这位医生比周防大，大约三十多岁，但是浅棕色的头发、善良的眼睛和真诚的微笑，让周防想起了年轻得多的十束，尽管医生缺乏十束那种天真的哲学。

“所以我可以走了？”

医生点了点头：“你没有生病，也没有受重伤。据我判断，你的血量值正常，内部器官状况良好，不过我必须建议你减少尼古丁的摄入量。除此之外，我没理由把你留下。”

“好吧。”周防说道，但令他吃惊的是，自己留在了原地。

织滨医生扬起一边眉毛：“你还有别问题吗？”

很多，周防暗自承认，但很明显，说出来要比想着要难得多。尤其是因为他甚至不确定自己是否想要谈论这件事……弄醒沉睡的狗之后，就再也没有办法回去了。

“你也在治疗宗像，是吧？”他在放弃之前问出了口。

医生歪着头，拉过一张滚椅坐了下来。“是的，我也在治疗陛下。”

周防突然忍不住笑了起来。陛下。好吧，如果这对某人来说是合适的，那肯定是宗像。然而，没有人会认真考虑用这种方式去称呼周防。“从什么时候开始的？”

“我猜，是过去八年。”织滨医生回道。

“所以你甚至在他成王之前就已经是他的医生了……”周防说道。

“是的，”织滨医生肯定道，猜疑地看着他，“但我不能告诉你更多消息了——医疗保密。”

周防表情扭曲：好像我很好奇宗像的血量值或者他的内部器官状况……或者他的屁股翘起来会不会引起消化问题很感兴趣似的。

“我只是想知道……有没有什么迹象……圣域的某种解剖特征？它在我们体内的什么位置？在心脏吗？大脑？在哪里……是怎么……”

“我明白你的意思，”织滨医生说道，“但是没有，不存在任何物理上的迹象。虽然我们能够衡量它所使用的能量——威兹曼偏差，但与你的圣域的联系……更多的是一种精神层面的，而不是解剖学层面的，如果我可以这么说的话。但这种影响仍然可以从身体上感觉到。”

“啊哈。”精神层面的，放屁！那么，在所有人当中，除了最强大的法则、什么都不相信的周防，最终是怎么成为了赤之王的呢？

“达摩克利斯之剑——圣域的象征——是持剑者精神状态的直接反映。”织滨医生解释道。

“换句话说……”周防喃喃道，“……宗像是一个精神顿悟的形象，而我是一个情绪暴躁的残骸。”

“这个嘛……嗯……”医生显然很有礼貌地、如实回答了问题。

“我的状态能以某种方式逆转吗？”周防问道。他不知道这个问题从何而来，因为他从来没有过多地注意过他那把破败的剑……事实上，他总是拒绝去想那个无法避免的后果：他会死——迟早的事——如果他不为此做点什么的话；当宗像开始为此对他说教，他从来没有认真听过。也许是失去力量的事让他对此更加敏感了。

“很难说，”织滨医生说道，“当然，有一些方法可以改善你的精神状况。如果你感到压力或者焦虑，我建议你在做自己喜欢的事情时找到某种平衡。”

“比如说……”

“像是爱好什么的……”

周防没有回答。他没有爱好……不再有了。他曾经踢过足球或者打过棒球，或者打过拳击。但自从他获得了第三王权者的力量之后，他与过去生活的距离变得越来越远。赤之力消耗了他大部分的能量，所以他利用一切机会打盹。白天醒着的几个小时里，他要么和一些小罪犯搏斗，要么……

“或者花点时间和你的朋友们在一起。”

……或者曾经花过时间和他的朋友们在一起。他从未真正参与过他们的谈话，周防一直满足于观看和聆听。他称吠舞罗的人为朋友，但他作为他们的王的身份一直像一堵无形的墙挡在他们之间。还有一个事实是，他们大多数共同的行动都以他们与一些……小罪犯的战斗而告终——用十足的赤之力。根据今天的经验，如果不能使用他的力量，这样的行动将如何结束，周防不认为在不久的将来挑起一些争斗是个好主意。

一阵新的罪恶感涌上了他的心头。他仍然是他们的王。他的朋友们……他的氏族们都很尊敬他。他们无条件地追随着他，甚至从未质疑过他。但除了他的力量，他还能给他们什么呢？他们要多久才能得出同样的结论，然后离开他呢？没有赤之力的我是什么呢？只是个混混罢了。

他很快驱散了这些不便的想法。“嗯……还有什么？”他问道。

织滨医生思考着：“嗯，有很多方法可以让身体、思想和灵魂保持平衡。每个人都不一样，但你可以尝试……参加体育活动、读书或者创作音乐……有很多不同的可能。”

周防点点头。也许是时候回到他年轻时的一些习惯了——也许他在高中时经常去的那间小健身馆还在。

“和了解你的情况、能够理解你的人交谈也是有帮助的。”医生补充道，他指的是谁显而易见。

周防露出痛苦的表情。他非常怀疑宗像是否知道他此刻的感受，或者曾经知道。更重要的是，他不想再听到青之王的说教了。

他很确定，自己那充满敌意和怀疑的表情，很清楚地表明了他对这个建议的想法。

然而医生还在继续：“知道拥有王之力的感受的人并不多，但我敢肯定，陛下……”

就在此时，门开了，青之王走了进来——没有敲门，没有顾及别人的隐私。周防叹了口气。说曹操，曹操到……

*

“听到这个消息你会高兴起来的，周防……”宗像开口道，但突然停了下来。

他仅仅注意到织滨医生的存在，然后才看见周防裸露的胸部，烧伤部位被包裹在白色的绷带下，但这并不影响整体形象的吸引力。

突然，宗像对这位赤之王的肉体之美有了更深刻的认识：宽阔的肩膀、褐色皮肤下的肌肉、轮廓分明的腹肌，还有一缕细细的暗红色毛发，从他的肚脐一直长到他的低腰牛仔裤的腰带下面。

宗像嘴巴发干，他不由自主地想象着这条细线会在哪里结束。他无法否认，周防在‘即使穿着衣服也很迷人’的排名前十。但是……这绝对是一幅让人眼睛发涩的画面。

他意识到自己盯着看的时间太长了，但宗像似乎一辈子也想不起来他当初为什么来这里了。

“哑巴了，宗像？”周防问道，“毕竟看到一个半裸的男人对你来说并不新鲜，不是吗？”从他嘲讽的语气和琥珀色眼睛里的愉悦表情都可以看出，周防非常清楚宗像想法的走向。

“嗯……才不是。”他说。几年前，周防的话语可能足以让他脸红，但现在他能够通过清嗓子和向医生点头致意来掩饰自己的尴尬了。“织滨医生。”

“陛下，我能为您做什么吗？”

“不是今天，医生。”现在他想起来自己过来的原因了。起初，宗像想把这个任务交给伏见，但后来他想，考虑到他在吠舞罗的过去和……突然的结束，他的三把手可能不会对这个任务有太大的热情。所以宗像亲自处理这件事。

“周防，我只是来告诉你，根据医生的诊断，十束多多良的伤会恢复得很好。”宗像看到赤之王显然对他的话放松了，“如果没有任何并发症出现，他在两周之内就能出院。”

“我想见他。”周防说着，抓起床边的T恤穿上。

“当然可以。”宗像点头，“如果你这里已经完事了，我和你一起去他的房间。”

“不用了，宗像，”周防严厉地回道，“反正我自己能找着。”

如果是其他人，宗像不会再三考虑，就让他一个人走。但周防不是别人，他不能让赤之王独自在Scepter4的设施里游荡，“反正我也顺路。”宗像不太诚实地告诉他。他不得不稍微重新安排一下他的下一个预约。

周防站起身，穿上外套，转向织滨医生：“谢谢你的提议，医生。”他说道，宗像惊讶地看着他。他没想到一向对周围的人表现得咄咄逼人、充满敌意的周防会这么感激。

“不用谢，”织滨医生回道，“如果你有其他想说的，我都会听……也许你会考虑……”

“不了……我不这么认为。”周防说道，再次成为平时的自己：冷漠，和明显很无聊。

他们离开了医生的办公室，沿着迷宫般的走廊进入医院的另一侧。他们遇见了一些宗像的下属，他们在经过时恭敬地向他打招呼。

“恐怕日满能够从我们的监视网络中溜走，”宗像过了一会儿后说，“我觉得你应该知道。”

“嗯。”周防回道。

“但伏见已经在研究一种策略来追踪他。这一次，日满不可能长时间躲避Scepter4。”

“嗯。”

宗像转过身。周防沉默的回答让人神经紧张。为什么周防就不能让他在不感觉自己在独白的情况下进行一场正常的对话呢？另一方面，这只是周防很典型的一面。宗像可以发誓说，周防非常清楚自己缺乏兴趣惹恼了他，因为他的行为完全就是这样。

“你为什么非得亲自处理这件事呢，周防？”宗像问道，这个问题一直困扰着他。他意识到周防的声音里对他的能力缺乏信心，为此感到沮丧，“Scepter4掌控了一切。”

“是啊，当然。”周防甚至都没看向他。

“恕我直言，”宗像说，“局势失控只是因为你和你的族人在那里。”

“啊哼。”

宗像叹了口气，和周防的讨论结果都是一样。他在尝试跟另一位人士商讨之前就早该知道了。

“然而，”尽管如此，宗像还是尝试了一下，“日满对赤之力的使用至少让我们对你的威兹曼偏差有了一些新的认识。”

周防扬起眉毛，飞快地瞥了他一眼。显然，宗像终于找到了能引起对方兴趣的东西。他认为这是一个迹象，并继续说：“我们的测量显示出一股明显上升的能量，在你身上，而不是在他身上。这证实了我们的假设，你仍然与你的圣域相连，而且……”

“已经知道这个了，”周防打断他，但他没有太粗鲁，“告诉我点新的。”

宗像点头：“增长只是短暂的，当日满和你的达摩克利斯之剑消失后，威兹曼偏差迅速下降——远远低于对你来说‘正常’的数值。”

周防慢下来一点：“而这意味着……？”

宗像给了自己一个有点沾沾自喜的微笑：“这意味着当你不过度使用你的力量时，你的威兹曼偏差的确能够自我恢复。”在过去几个月里，我每次遇见你都想告诉你。

“你不会现在跟我说‘我告诉过你了’吧？”

“没想过。”宗像快速作答，注意到他的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，然后又严肃起来。“但是——还有坏消息：当日满使用赤之力战斗的时候，我们的系统记录了你生命体征的严重恶化。我还得和我们的专家澄清一下，但是……”

“……但是如果他做过头的话，他能够杀了我？这就是你想要告诉我的？”周防严正地盯着他，也许是想从他的脸上找到哦什么蛛丝马迹。宗像试图保持一种茫然的表情，这是一项相当困难的任务，因为周防几乎击中了要害。

宗像迟疑了：“……你是第一例，我们没有可比性。就像我说的：在我发表具体声明之前，我想先得到确认……”

“嗯，那就是‘是’的意思了。”

丧气。“那意味着，”宗像指出，“我还需要做确认。”

“宗像……我是个成年人了，”周防说道，眼神疲惫，他听起来跟宗像自己一样恼怒，“我能承受得住事实。”

宗像眨了眨眼睛。当他意识到自己并没有那么躲躲闪闪的时候，他突然倒抽了一口冷气，因为他试着去体谅周防的感受，而不是他自己的感受。他自己也急于得到错误的答案，尽管他不知道这种情绪从何而来，也不知道它意味着什么。最后，他慢慢地点了点头：“从我们的立场来看，是的。”

“别担心，”宗像说的很快。这些话并不只是说给周防一个人听的，同样也为了安慰他自己，他现在意识到这一点。“正如前面提到的，我们正紧追着日满，这次我们不会失败的。周防，把这件事交给Scepter4吧。”

周防停了下来，转向宗像：“那我该就这么坐着，直到你和你的走狗们找到……”

“我很惊讶能听到你的词汇量里居然存在这么个词，”宗像打断他，不愿意毫无矛盾地容忍对他的族人的诋毁，“但它已经过时了，现在他们被称为‘下属’。”

从容的周防扬起眉毛：“……直到你和你的走狗们再找到那个小鬼？然后怎样？等你找到他之后，你的完美计划是什么，宗像？”

宗像决定无视一再的挑衅，加紧了攻势。“黄金之王亲自授权Scepter4采取一切适当措施，确保不再发生类似事件，而且……”宗像看见周防翻白眼，就暂停了下来。

“你就不能直截了当地说一次吗？”赤之王叹了口气，问道。

“我……”

“你没有计划，”周防直截了当地指出，“因为这你对来说是新的领域，就像我一样。”

宗像保持沉默，注视着对面的人。周防是什么时候学会这么彻底地了解他的？宗像一直认为自己是一个非凡的卡牌玩家——他的下属无疑会证实这一点——但他似乎仍然要努力保持他的扑克脸，至少在周防面前是这样。

“我可以随时结束这一切。”周防说，他斜视了一眼，好像他宁愿自言自语也不愿和宗像说话。

“你什么意思？”宗像问道。

周防看着他。“那是苍白说的。今天下午，在我差点爆他头的时候。”

“他具体说了什么？”宗像很想知道。有时候一个小细节就足以捕捉到正确的痕迹。就像拼图一样：每一小块都对终局的景象至关重要。不管第一眼看上去多么微不足道的东西，它时不时地会成为关键的线索。

“他告诉我，我可以随时夺回我的力量，”周防回道，“我只是需要……”

“需要什么？”另一个人停顿下来时，宗像问道。

周防直视着他的演讲。在很长一段时间里，他似乎在思考，是应该继续说下去，还是他已经说得太多了。周防的眼睛里有一种困扰的神情，这是宗像以前从未见过的，让他的胸口痛苦地发紧起来。

然后那一刻结束了。“不重要。”周防粗糙地说道。像往常一样，他的脸又变得毫无表情、难以辨认了。

当周防转过身去，往前走了几步时，宗像没有动。他意识到，他已经接近看到周防的另一面，而另一面通常都是保密的，甚至可能在以前从未向他在吠舞罗的朋友们展示过。令宗像遗憾的是，周防对他不够信任。

但我应该知道这个案件的每一个方面，以最好的方式处理事情，宗像想。然而，他知道这只是真相的一半。

“现在呢？我以为你要带我去十束那里？”

“是的，当然。”宗像调整了下眼镜，跟上了周防。

剩下的路程他们都默不作声，两人都在想着自己的心事。当他们来到十束多多良的房间时，宗像打破了沉默：“我们到了。”他指着走廊上许多相似的门中的一扇。

“嗯。”周防说道，抓住了门把手。

我猜，这是我所能希望的最接近‘谢谢’的了。宗像正要继续赶路，这时他注意到周防又一次转过身来对着他。

“……爱好？”

宗像眨了眨眼：“再说一遍？”

周防不耐烦地扭了扭嘴，才把话说得更清楚些：“你有什么爱好吗？”

尽管如此，宗像还是困惑地看着他。他有什么爱好吗？多么奇怪的问题。“我不明白？”

“你空闲时候会做些什么？是什么，让你的身体、思想和灵魂达到平衡？”周防问道，宗像看到他是多么的不舒服——像是尝到什么苦的东西。

周防强调这些词的方式清楚地表明，这些措辞不是他自己说的，但这个问题仍然让宗像感到困惑。他无法理解周防突然对他的休闲活动感兴趣，更不用说他为什么特地要向他询问这件事了。

甚至当他们一起上高中的时候，他们彼此也非常不同。虽然周防在学校的停留时间没有超过绝对必要的一分钟，但宗像把课后的空余时间都分配给了学生会、辩论社和图书馆。

从那以后，他们的生活都发生了很大的变化，但他们之间的差异仍然存在。甚至更多。因为德累斯顿石板，周防和宗像成了死对头——赤之王周防，青之王宗像。

“我不太确定这样一个问题背后隐藏的动机，”宗像说，他注意到周防变得僵硬，表情即将变回那个排斥又不可读的样子，所以他很快补充说，“但作为回答，我喜欢拼图，数独和传统茶艺。”

“别说了。”周防翻了个白眼，但似乎很开心，而不是不满意。最后，他对宗像微微点了点头：“回见。”他说，然后走进房间，随手关上了门。

“是啊……回见。”宗像皱着眉头回道。他想，即使对周防来说，这也很奇怪。当他意识到自己仍然站在那里盯着门时，他挺起胸膛，继续赶赴下一个预约。


End file.
